Threesome
by Klaine Anderson Hummel
Summary: Blaine Anderson Y Sebastián Smythe, son los mejores amigos, se dedican al tráfico de drogas, y que tiene en común: es a un hermoso chico llamado Kurt que disfruta del amor y la lujuria de ambos. One-Shot basado en la novela de Don Wilson "Savages" SebKlaine


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, klaine así se llamaría la serie y solo se centraría en ellos.

**Título:** Threesome

**Pareja**: kurt x Blaine = Klaine: Kurt x Sebastian = Kurtbastian.

**Rating:** NC-17. (M)

**Advertencia:** Este One-Shot contiene Lemon, y si te sientes ofendido por su descripción, abstente de continuar leyendo. Menciones del uso de drogas, alcohol y otras sustancias así que son adolecentes y pues se tocan temas fuertes y así.

Además de que este One-Shot se desarrolla en universo alterno donde Sebastián, Kurt, Blaine son completamente diferentes a sus personajes en Glee. Lo dudo Pero…. Por si acaso (¡¿Creo!?)

**Resumen: **Blaine Anderson Y Sebastián Smythe, son los mejores amigos, se dedican al tráfico de drogas, y que tiene en común: es a un hermoso chico llamado Kurt que disfruta del amor y la lujuria de ambos.

**Nota: **La verdad este One-Shot es muy raro. (¿?)** (No se si me explico)** Nada de Seblaine solo amistad. Así que, pues no se podría decir un **SebKlaine **completamente. O ¿Si?

(Yo solo digo)

Espero que le guste y le den una oportunidad al One- Shot =)

**PD:** Ya que soy muy rara para escribir O.O

So… ¡Que disfruten del One-Shot!

Y

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

-¡Kurt!- el castaño bajo las escaleras rápidamente sin importar que estuviera arrastrando su maleta que estaba bastante pesada. Solo escuchaba los llamados de su padre que por supuesto ignoraba gustosamente.

-¡Kurt!

El castaño sonrió cuando escucho el sonido de un carro tan familiar para el, se dirigió a la puerta torpemente abriéndola para salir por ella, sin importar que siguiera escuchando los malditos llamados de su padre.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando vio a sus dos hombres recargados en el carro mirarlo dulcemente. Se acerco a ellos casi corriendo sin soltar la maleta.

-Vámonos…- les dijo entusiasmado- Sube al auto- escucho a blaine decirle mientras veía como Sebastián cargaba su maleta para meterla a la cajuela.

-¡Kuuuuuuuuuurt!

Sebastián miro al señor hummel salir furiosamente aproximándose a ellos. Trago grueso-Sebastián sube!- grito kurt asustado de ver a su padre. Sebastián se subió rápidamente cerrando la puerta.

-blaine…arranca el carro!- dijo kurt golpeándole el brazo para que el moreno reaccionara y así fue.

* * *

Kurt sabía que lo que había hecho estuvo mal, haber salido de su casa así como así, sin darle una explicación a su padre. kurt sabia que su padre no aceptaba la relación que tenia con ambos chicos. Para su padre una relación de tres bandas era extraña y le había prohibido verlos de nuevo. No quería que Sebastián y blaine lo lastimaran, por supuesto que kurt se encargo de decirle a su padre que ellos jamás le harían daño. Pero su padre no lo veía de esa forma.

**Flash Back**

-Kurt, no es una relación sana entre ustedes tres, mas siendo hombres- dijo burt confundido de tan solo pensarlo -Papa, es que tú no lo entiendes- Burt miro a su hijo, paso una mano por su rostro en forma de preocupación.

_Kurt estaba enamorado_

Burt conocía esa mirada.

-No quiero que vuelvas a verlos- le dijo seriamente -No, no voy a dejar de verlos, los AMO y ellos a mi, de eso estoy seguro- con eso kurt decidió levantarse de su asiento para ir a su habitación y encerrarse en ella dejando a su padre solo en la cocina.

**Flash Back**

-¿Adonde iremos?- pregunto kurt curioso.-Quisiera saber…- dijo mirando lo pensativo que estaba Sebastián.

-¿Por qué están tan callados?- blaine lo _miró _a _través_ del espejo _retrovisor_ e improvisó una perfecta sonrisa. –Kurt, es una sorpresa

Kurt sabía que algo le estaban ocultando, decidió no preguntar más cruzándose de brazos con enojo.

* * *

Blaine se estaciono en lo que parecía ser una cafetería. Bajaron del auto, kurt los miro; pero no dijo nada. Sonrió cuando sintió las manos de ambos tomar las suyas para entrar juntos a la cafetería.

El lugar era muy bonito. Las paredes eran de color canela y la decoración era propia de un palacio, más que una cafetería, parecía el comedor real. Se sentaron en la mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana y esperaron a que les tomasen nota.

- Tres cafés. – pidió Sebastián con una sonrisa.

El camarero se fue rápidamente a preparar los cafés, mientras kurt seguía preguntando que hacían ahí.

-Pensamos viajar a _Long Beach_- dijo blaine notando la mirada confusa de kurt

- Nos han encargado proteger a "Ariane" la hija del presidente.

-¿Qué?- kurt ahora si que no podía entender nada.- pensé que viajaríamos a New york, no lo entiendo. Y ¿Por qué tienen que ser ustedes? Y no Sam- susurro sintiéndose estúpido. Ustedes se refieren a ir solos…. sin mi?- pregunto sin míralos que blaine negó rápidamente tomándolo de las manos mientras Sebastián acariciaba el pelo de kurt

-Jamás, escúchame bien… jamás te dejaremos, tu lo eres todo.- le dijo con seguridad blaine.

-…Yo pensé que…- Pues no estés pensando- dijo Sebastián besándole su mano cariñosamente.

-Los amo chicos- dijo kurt dulcemente- y nosotros a ti- dijo Sebastián ganándose una mirada de aprobación de blaine

-Somos los tres ahora.

* * *

**Tres años después**

Laguna Beach, California.

Sebastián sintió que no aguantaría mas tiempo, se deshizo de sus bóxer quedando totalmente desnudo.-Por favor…-rogo el Castaño

-No se como he podido soportar, sin estar dentro de ti- le susurro al castaño acomodándose entre sus piernas.

-Entonces, No soportes más…

Sebastián lo penetro lentamente, disfrutando de su calidez y estrechez. Una vez que estuvo dentro empezó a embestirlo suave y apasionadamente.

Pero no aguantaba ir a ese ritmo.

Agarro fuertemente las caderas de kurt, las embestidas habían dejado de ser apasionadamente para volverse brutales y rápidas, importándole muy poco lo que kurt sintiera.

Sebastián parecía que nunca iba a detenerse, mientras kurt solo se aferraba a su espalda mordiéndose sus labios y disfrutar del placer que Sebastián le estaba dando.

Llevándolo al cielo.

Gemía con cada movimiento, abrazo sus piernas a la espalda de Sebastián, atrayéndolo mas cerca, lo suficiente para buscar sus labios y besarlo.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en medio del éxtasis, Sebastián cada vez penetraba con más violencia al castaño, haciéndole sentir espasmos por todo el cuerpo. Termino con un gruñido derramando su semen en el interior del castaño, llenándolo con su orgasmo completamente.

Kurt cayó rendido en las sabanas, su respiración era agitada y podía sentir como el caliente líquido de su novio lo llenaba en su interior hasta rebosar y escurrirse entre sus piernas. Sebastián dio unas cuantas embestidas más, hasta ponerse suave para entonces salir.

Se levanto para ir y darse una ducha dejando a un agotado kurt en la cama tratando de recuperar la respiración.

* * *

Mas tarde Sebastián se encuentra sentado en la sala hablando por Skype con blaine.

-Kurt, se pondrá feliz de saber que regresas mañana- escucha la risa de blaine que lo hace contagiarse también.

-aunque no lo creas

- Me fui solo por dos meses, no es para tanto. Por cierto ¿Dónde esta el?-pregunta blaine dándole un sorbo a su café mientras mira como Sebastián sonríe.

-Ya sabes… salió de compras como siempre. No quiero que este aburrido así que…

-Dejas que haga lo que quiera- lo interrumpe blaine que el castaño asintió con una sonrisa.- yo no quiero prohibirle nada y lo sabes…- blaine asintió también. –tienes razón a el no se le puede negar nada.

* * *

En Laguna hace un día precioso.

"Para variar, ¿no?", piensa kurt , al ver que hoy también está soleado.

Un día y el otro, el otro, el otro...

Piensa en Sartre.

El edificio donde vive kurt está plantado encima de un acantilado que sobresale de la playa de Table Rock. El lugar más bonito que uno pueda imaginar bien vale el maldito dinero que Blaine pagó por él. Table Rock es una roca inmensa que se interna unos cincuenta metros -según la marea- en el mar y se asemeja.

-¡cómo no!- a una mesa: no hace falta ser superdotado para figurárselo.

La sala de estar en la que él se encuentra tiene ventanas desde el suelo hasta el techo, de modo que uno puede beber hasta la última gota de la espléndida vista

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- grita kurt dejando las bolsas de compras que había hecho en el suelo. Para después quitarse sus lentes, miro a todos lados buscando a su novio pero no logaba verlo. Se alzo de hombros divertidamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente kurt se levanto muy temprano para ir a la playa y refrescarse un poco, pero no contaba con que Sebastián estaría despierto también. Lo vio recostado en el sillón viendo la televisión rodeado de frituras que estaba seguro que mas tarde tendría que recoger.

-Buenos días, Bas- dijo besándolo dulcemente.

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?- le pregunto Sebastián extrañado de verlo tan temprano despierto a las 6:18 a.m después de la noche alocada que tuvieron.

-Quería ir a la playa- le susurro muy bajito dejando su bolso en el suelo para acercarse a su novio. -¿Tu que haces tan temprano despierto?

-Ya no medio sueño

Kurt lo miro coquetamente sintiendo como era tomado por la cintura y lo sentaba en sus piernas- ¿Te lastime?- kurt sonrió abrazándolo por el cuello. –No, no me lastimaste.

Se miraron un par de minutos antes de comenzar acercarse, para unir sus labios…Pero-

El maldito timbre había sonado haciéndolos separase con rapidez. Cosa que los hizo reír a un se comportaban como adolecentes.

-¿Quien puede ser?- pregunto kurt extrañado ya que no entendía por que tenían visitas tan temprano. Sebastián se alzo de hombros- No lo se, iré a ver- dijo dándole un rápido beso en la frente para ir abrir la puerta.

Algo hizo que el corazón de kurt latiera fuertemente al escuchar la voz de ¿Blaine? no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

El amor de su vida estaba aquí.

-¡Blaine!- exclamo levantándose del sillón rápidamente para correr hacia a el.

Blaine casi pierde el equilibrio por el recibimiento de su novio, que brinco en sus brazos, rodeándolo con sus piernas y llenándolo de besos.

-Te extrañe- blaine sonrió soltando su maletín, lo abrazo y lo beso. Kurt sonrió y con el dedo de su pulgar acaricio los labios del moreno con delicadeza, blaine atrapo su dedo con sus dientes, haciéndolo reír.

-Estas más hermoso

-Blaine…- lo llamo Sebastián mientras recogía la maleta del moreno. Blaine lo miro asintiendo- iré a revisar los archivos- el moreno le dio otro asentimiento de cabeza viéndolo salir del departamento.

* * *

-No vuelvas a dejarme- le susurro cercas de sus labios- te he echado de menos- le dijo en un puchero muy adorable. –Dímelo otra vez- dijo blaine desabrochándole su pantalón.

- te-he-echado-de-menos-

-No sabes cuanto extrañe tenerte entre mis brazos de nuevo- kurt sonrió acariciándole sus rizos que estaban esparcidos por su frente. Blaine lo abrazo y se fundieron en un _beso_ lento y _apasionado_...

Blaine lo recostó en la cama. Kurt sentía como lo desvestía con agilidad después lo vio quitarse la camisa rápidamente. El castaño lentamente comenzó abajarle sus bóxers con sus piernas, las cuales se habían enredado en su cintura. Con una de sus rodillas rozo intencionalmente su evidente erección a lo que Blaine gruño de placer.

-¿Puedo?- dijo kurt tomando su pene entre sus manos. Blaine acaricio el cabello del castaño invitándolo hacerlo.

Kurt trago su miembro hasta el fondo y deslizo sus labios de arriba y abajo sobre esa hermosa polla tibia, siente que se le pone dura y le encanta poder empalmarlo, mueve la cabeza arriba y abajo, sabiendo que él se fija en eso: a todos los hombres les gusta observar aquella (aparente) sumisión. Nota que los dedos de él se aferran a la cama. A blaine esto lo hizo excitarse de tan solo verlo. Kurt dio un par de chupada más, y subió hasta blaine para besarlo.

Blaine le dio vuelta quedando el arriba de kurt, entrelazaron sus piernas, mientras seguían besándose, el moreno lo beso y bajo sus manos por su cintura hasta llegar a sus piernas haciendo que las pusiera al rededor de su cintura... Metió un dedo en el interior del castaño moviéndolo en círculos e ingreso un segundo dedo y por ultimo un tercero, mientras escuchaba los quejiditos de kurt que soltaba y que lo estaban volviendo loco. Se acercó a sus labios besandolo levemente para calmarlo.

Poco a poco la entrada de kurt comenzó a dilatarse, saco sus dedos de su interior, para agarrar su miembro que estaba completamente duro y excitado guiándolo a la entrada de kurt que al sentir la cabeza del pene del moreno entrar, hizo una mueca de dolor, Blaine noto y se detuvo rápidamente.

-Mírame…-susurro sacando su miembro que estaba por entrar para después agarrar el rostro de kurt entre sus manos.- ¿Duele?- pregunto viéndolo negar que frunció el ceño. - Poco…-Blaine se iba a levantar pero kurt lo detuvo.

-Kurt… no quiero lastimarte…-

-No, no lo harás…por favor… te necesito-

Blaine metió poco a poco su miembro sintiendo la cavidad del interior de kurt que lo hizo gemir al sentirlo demasiado estrecho, dio una suave embestida que hizo gemir a kurt, que apretó la sabana fuertemente, Blaine agarro su mano entrelazándola con la suya

Dio un par de embestidas más… lanzando un gemido ahogado derramando su esencia en el interior de su hermoso.

* * *

Una hora _más tarde_ kurt, se encontraba _observando dormir_ de manera enternecida tanto a blaine como a Sebastián. Le gustaba verlos dormir ver a sus dos hombres dormir con tranquilidad en la misma cama. Odiaba que los tres estuvieran separados por los malditos asuntos de negocios de ambos chicos.

No podía negar que tenían demasiado dinero y que Vivian muy bien en el pequeño rincón junto al mar de Sebastián y Blaine, todo pagado en efectivo y no esta mal para dos jóvenes de la laguna que definitivamente no podrían trabajar en Wall street

**Pov kurt**

Sebastian no habla mucho.

Los que no lo conocen piensan que le falta vocabulario, pero más bien es al contrario: Sebastián no usa demasiadas palabras, porque las palabras le gustan demasiado. Las valora tanto que tiende a guardárselas.

Sebastián es un asesino, dos periodos en irak, basto para regresar con demasiado dinero….pero sin alma. Es una bestia incontrolable siempre quiere estar follando para sacarse esa maldita guerra de adentro

Yo tengo orgasmos y el tiene Guerraorgasmos

Sebastián se describe a sí mismo como un "mal budista", porque a veces come carne, se enfada, casi nunca medita y recurre –sin duda- a sustancias que alteran la conciencia. Sin embargo, está totalmente a favor de los principios básicos del budismo, como "No hagas daño a nadie", que Blaine expresa como "No jodas a nadie".

Así que supongo que yo trato de devolverle algunas cosas que perdió durante su estancia en irak

Pero

Hablemos un poco de Blaine. El amor de su vida, el chico que lo vuelve loco de amor, el chico que es el único que lo lastima a su antojo cuando se trata de dejarlo por meses.

Blaine, el ausente, el que no está casi nunca.

Con blaine es muy diferente, es muy cariñoso, es un chico pacifico, se preocupa mucho por los demás; Blaine se esfuerza por ser no violento y honesto en un negocio que es violento y deshonesto.

Conmigo es demasiado lindo, siempre trata de hacerme sentir bien, kut odia que blaine lo deje por meses solo, no es que no quiera estar con Sebastián solo, es que con blaine en casa las cosas son muy diferentes.

NO hay silencio.

Kurt decide olvidar un poco, por que sabe que blaine tarde o temprano se volvería a ir y eso lo deprimiría mucho.

Así que… olvidémoslo

¡Bing!

Kurt sabía muy bien de los negocios de ambos chicos, no era ningún estúpido, sus novios se dedicaban al tráfico de drogas. Nada de proteger a la hija del presidente, era una completa basura. Pero, no podía simplemente meterse en sus asuntos como un día le había dicho blaine.

"_Nos son asuntos tuyos, ocúpate de ser feliz a nuestro lado."_

Se que lo que estas pensando que "Que zorra eres" si lo se muy bien y se que todo esto esta mal, pero lo que tu no sabes, es que los tres nos amamos, nos tenemos confianza y nos cuidamos los unos a otros.

Blaine es cálido como la madera; Sebastián es frío como el metal.

Blaine es cariñoso; Sebastián es distante.

Blaine hace el amor; Sebastián folla.

Pero…

Yo los amo

* * *

-Estoy aburrido- kurt se queja dejándose caer en el sillón sin importar tirar los papeles que blaine tiene y que revisa con tranquilidad solo escucha un gruñido de su parte.

-¿Y no puedes salir a nadar?- le pregunta Sebastián ayudando a blaine a recoger los papeles. –No, no tengo ganas- dice kurt viéndolos seriamente.

-¿Entonces que quieres?- Sebastián saca de su pantalón su billetera sacando la tarjeta de crédito para dársela que kurt, que se cruza de brazos con enojo –No quiero ir de compras- blaine lo mira extrañado - ¿Entonces…- kurt mira a blaine con una sonrisa.

-Quiero salir con ustedes, como antes, solo estoy aburrido aquí y sin hacer nada y ustedes mí ignoran ya que están tan ocupados en sus "Negocios"

Blaine sabe a lo que se refiere decide sonreír y mirar a Sebastián tratando de que el castaño por una puta ves en su vida entienda lo que kurt les trata de decir.

Sebastián siente la mirada de blaine en el que lo único que puede hacer es mirar a kurt y sonreírle como nunca lo había hecho.

-Okay

* * *

Deciden ir a divertirse embriagarse hasta mas no poder, para después regresar a casa con unas hermosas sonrisas de lo cual kurt sabe que necesitaban esto.

Ahora Kurt no sabe con quién acostarse. Pero, el quiere tenerlos a los dos dentro de el, así que decide jugar un poco. Hasta que Blaine saca... ¡la droga afrodisíaca!

Los hombres se empalman. Se les pone muy dura, muy dura muy dura y, al mismo tiempo, podrían seguir follando para siempre. Follar sin parar: cada terminación nerviosa de la piel se convierte en un brillante centro de placer.

Es la droga afrodisíaca de Blaine y Sebastián

Ha provocado más orgasmos en la costa oeste que el Doctor Santiago López

Todo el mundo se vuelve loco por ella.

Le pasa el canuto a Sebastián, que le da una calada. Le da una sola, larga, pero una calada larga ya es suficiente. Kurt. y Sebastián se lanzan sobre la cama. Él se desploma junto a kurt., que da otra calada y se lo pasa a Blaine, que da una chupada, que es más que una calada: es una decisión, un pacto, la aceptación tácita de que van a atravesar un río.

Sebastián comienza a desabrocharle a kurt el pantalón. Blaine acaricia la espalda de kurt. Sus dedos suben y bajan lentamente a lo largo de la columna vertebral, siguiendo la curva de su trasero, bajando por la parte posterior de sus muslos.

-Los necesito…-dice kurt impacientemente, estira su mano hacia atrás y agarra el pene de Blaine que es como de madera-de pino, no; de roble, no; de sándalo: dulce, perfumada, sagrado- y el se la pone donde el quiere.

El acero frío y caliente de Sebastián entra y sale, lo llena, pero no la colma y entonces siente que Blaine empuja y hay una ligera resistencia, pero ya lo han penetrado y ahora tiene a sus dos hombres dentro, donde tienen que estar.

¿Quién habría dicho que eran tan buenos músicos? ¿Quién habría dicho que eran un dúo capaz de aquel ritmo, de aquel compás, de aquella danza? ¿Quién habría dicho que el era un instrumento capaz de aquellas notas? Al principio, una canción lenta, lenta y suave, largo y piano, hasta que coge el ritmo; entonces aparece una tensión cuando la otra desaparece, hacia atrás y hacia delante, un compás incesante. Las manos de Blaine en sus pezones; las de Sebastián, en su cintura.

Kurt toca la cara de Sebastián y el pelo de Blaine. Sus dos hombres.

Los dos hombres que el ama y que nadie le puede quitar.

Son suyos y el de ellos.

* * *

**Nota:** Me gustaría mucho pero mucho saber su opinión, para mi es muy importante saberlo. Por que a mí en lo personal, me gustaría mucho, mucho hacer este One-Shot un fic, ya que siento que quedaría mejor que solo ser un One-Shot. Cualquier error que ustedes noten, por favor, no duden en decírmelo. Se los agradecería mucho y Pues pido disculpas por los errores que puedan llegar a tener y la repetición de palabras u.u (¡Creo!). =)

* * *

¡Espero Sus Review!

* * *

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido O.o_


End file.
